


Anything But

by telefool



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Darling's in the closet, F/M, Gen, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Jesse's a little Hissed, an earworm is story that won't leave you alone, no really, planar travel is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 11:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: Jesse stepped closer, watching as his bloodshot eyes flicked between her face and the muzzle of her new gun.“I am in control here.” Jesse said coldly. “You need to be quiet, and answer my questions.”





	Anything But

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with this game. Darling is darling, and Jesse's so cool~ Sorry in advance for all my dumb gay trash.

“Tell me where he is!” The gun wavered in front of her, the metal cubes that comprised it juddering like it was flexing, only inches from his face.  _ Him _ . The one who’d ordered Dylan taken from her in the first place, who’d locked him in here. Darling. He was anything  _ but _ .

“Director?” He said, eyebrows furrowing, hands still posed above him in the air. She’d heard a noise and had gone to investigate- just another weird thing in this haunted fucking house. She’d only found one other living person, if Ahti counted. Certainly hadn’t expected to find the Head of the Research Department in only a pair of damp tighty whities, pressed into a corner of a maintenance closet as though he’d just been dropped their. At least he seemed as surprised as she did. “Of course. Hedron must have called you here-”

“Shut up.” Jesse said, ignoring Polaris’ chiming in her mind, like a flock of birds taking flight near bells. “You-  _ You _ . Do you even know who I am?”

“You’re Jesse Faden.” Darling said. He was trembling. She couldn’t pity this monster. Air escaped her in an angry hiss. God, she was shaking. “Dylan’s sister. You can’t-”

Jesse stepped closer, watching as his bloodshot eyes flicked between her face and the muzzle of her new gun.

“I am in control here.” Jesse said coldly. “You need to be quiet, and answer my questions.”

The thing quivered in her hand, like no gun she’d ever seen and Jesse readjusted her fingers on the grip, as Darling swallowed. He certainly looked less put together than he did in the single video she’d seen of him. His hair hung limply in his eyes, over the circular frames of his glasses and his neat facial hair had grown into patchy stubble. Jesse wondered what had happened to him- shook her head to focus. It didn’t matter. Dylan mattered.

To her at least. Certainly not to Darling.

“Dylan’s dangerous.” Darling said, speaking quickly. “Please, before it affects you further, you need to listen. I don’t know how much you know-”

“Oh, I think the Threshold Kids taught me plenty.” Jesse says. She’s so- so angry. “Told me that once you took him, you kept him locked up in this fucking nightmare-”

“No! No. You need to understand. Dylan isn’t himself. Hasn’t been for… quite some time. He’s warped. Like Trench-”

“I’ve spoken with him too.” Jesse said. “He doesn’t trust you either.”

Darling shook his head, frustration overcoming him, and Jesse extended her stance pressing the shaking metal of her gun to his sweaty forehead. Backed him up, pressing them closer together in the closet, red pouring over her shoulder.

“Do you have the Hotline then?” Darling said, eyes searching her face for comprehension he apparently didn’t find. Polaris was still shouting, but Jesse cared less and less. This was why she had come here. “The Board will-”

“What about this are you not understanding?” Jesse shouted. Her thoughts pounded loud through her brain. She hated this place for hiding from her- for hiding Dylan from her, for taking him and tearing her world apart. Darling’s eyes were huge behind his glasses, bare chest heaving as she dragged her gun down his face to press it against the tight line of his closed lips. “If the next thing you say isn’t a fucking location, I will blow your teeth out of the back of your skull, Darling.”

She’d never held a gun before she entered this place, but something about it made her burn red.

“Polari-”

Jesse’s teeth grit and her blood sang with to a song with words she couldn’t quite remember, and suddenly it didn’t matter what this fucking liar had to say. It wasn’t like he’d tell her the truth, not after leaving her in the dark for seventeen years. Why hadn’t they taken her-!

Her gun jerked, and Darling inhaled sharply as the barrel pressed abruptly into his mouth, her gun shuddering along it’s length, reforming to fit. Her hands were steady though, and Jesse stepped closer still, her body pressing against the length of his, walking him back until he hit the wall.

In the closet, it was quieter, just the soft hiss from the building’s air conditioning. Darling’s panicked breathing, wet and ragged.

“You hardly deserve a chance like this.” Jesse mused, and she felt so far away from all of this, her voice high and tight with fury. “You didn’t give him one. Just grabbed him in the night, nobody to fight it- just like now. I should just even the score for him-”

“Mmh-mm!” Darling tried, and Jesse just let her gun press deeper, watching in unwilling fascination as his tongue dragged the underside, forced out as he tried to breathe.

“Picked the wrong Faden kid.” Jesse whispered, and this close she could feel the shudder run through him. “I’m the director now. Time for a job review, Darling.”

His eyes closed as he swallowed, trying not to drool around the thick barrel. She understood why he was sweating so hard now, her own jacket tight and itchy from from the red glow pushing in from the open door behind her. A drop of sweat gathered and ran from her temple as she tried to think, but everything felt like it had narrowed to the point of her gun in his mouth.

“Trench is dead. Did you know that Darling?” Jesse said, her voice venomous in the dark. “He told me you abandoned him first.”

Darling moaned, dragged out from around her gun, filling the space between them. Jesse sucked in a shaky breath. Watched Darling flinch as she flexed her hand on the grip again. Polaris was ringing and ringing her name, but it didn’t seem to matter. Jesse was too far away for Polaris to help. Why would she help jesse anyway? She hadn’t helped Dylan. Hadn’t helped her all those years, looking over her shoulder.

“Do you even care?” Jesse asked, disgusted, and Darling nodded, the gun clicking against his teeth. He was drooling now, spit soaking the hair around his mouth, shining the silver. “Of course you do, with your life on the line.”

He tried to shake his head no, but Jesse was tired of that too. Halted him with her gun, forcing it further into his mouth, until he choked on the black metal, eyes watering. His hands dropped to press flat against the wall, as though to get as far away from her as possible, as though touching her was poison. She wanted

(answers. Dylan. Her brain to be quiet, be quiet,_bequiet!_)

him to _suffer_.

“You don’t care now, like you didn’t care seventeen years ago in Ordinary. Ignored the pain you caused-”

Something pressed into her chest between them, and Jesse looked down to see Darling holding the jumble of a harness, and a strange black circle-

-screamed when he pressed a button, and the red bled from her vision.

Jesse sagged, panting, taking a moment to reassure Polaris. Realized what she was still doing, and yanked the gun from his mouth with a slick sound that made her sick. God, what was wrong with her? She came here to fight her monsters, not become one.

Darling coughed, still pressed close, slumped against the wall. Wiped his mouth with a shaking hand.

“Not very professional, Director.” He said hoarsely. “HR’s hearing about this.”

Paused. Clapped her awkwardly on the shoulder.

“As soon as we get them off of the ceiling.”


End file.
